We are Different
by carriedtd
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are given a mission to protect the new Kazekage of the Sunagakure and Hinata finds out that Sakura and Naruto are dating... Pairings: SakuraxGaaraxHinata SakuraxNaruto SakuraxSasuke
1. Hinata's Thoughts

Different Lives, One Love

"Hi" - Normal talk

'Hi' - Thoughts

"**Hi**" - inner selves or demons

Different Lives, One Love

By: sorankairi4eva94

Chapter 1: A world shattered

Hinata was on her way to get some ramen at the ramen shop. As she walked, she was thinking about Gaara.

'What the Heck! Why am I thinking about Gaara!'

"**Hinata, you know you like Gaara...**"

'Who are you? Why are you saying things in my head?'

Hinata was arguing in her head until she got to the ramen shop when she saw Sakura and Naruto sitting in the ramen shop. They were on a date.

"Hello. Was it a bad time to come?" Hinata was so sad after she seen Naruto with Sakura.

"No, we were just going to leave, but now I think I will stay here to give you some company," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, Sakura. I'll see you later." Naruto gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye." Naruto left in a flash.

"So, Hinata, what have you been up to lately."

"Nothing, waiting for a mission."

Hinata paid for her bowl of ramen, and Sakura left walking with Hinata to the Hokage-sama's office. As they walked she told Sakura about the weird thoughts of Gaara. When they got there, Hinata went in. Sakura followed.

"Hinata, I would like you to protect the new Kazekage of the Hidden Sand. He will be arriving tomorrow. Sakura, I would you to go with her. Please, make sure you are on time. He gets angry very fast."

As Hokage-sama finished, they walked out and talked about the mission. They really wanted to know who the new Kazekage is. Since they were both 15 years of age and are chunins of the Hidden Leaf village. Sakura and Hinata were the best of friends and were glad, they got to go on a mission together.

"Who do you think the new Kazekage is?" Sakura was very curious about that topic.

"I don't know," Hinata said in a hush voice.

Hinata looked different than she did before. She has long, dark blue hair and filled in curves. Plus over the last two years she has grown about a good four inches. Sakura has filled in curves and kept her short pink hair. She has grown about five inches.


	2. The Date and News

We are Different People

By: Sorankairi4eva94

"Hi" – Talking

'Hi' – thinking

"**Hi**" – Inner selves or Demons

Chapter 2: Gaara? The new Kazekage, You are crazy!

Hinata walked to her home in the mountains, started to her bedroom, and packed clothing for her mission.

"Hinata, there's someone on the phone for you," the housekeeper yelled through the intercom.

"Coming." Hinata ran down the stairs, through the doorway, and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Hinata said through phone.

"Hinata, it's Naruto." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and said, "Oh, hi, Naruto."

"I'm sorry for today. I noticed that you-" Naruto was interrupted with the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Naruto, someone's on the other line. Hang on for a minute." Suddenly, there was a clicking noise like someone hanging up.

"Hello?" Hinata raised her voice a little louder so people could hear her.

"Hinata, it's Sakura. I need to stay at your house for tomorrow's mission. Do you think it is possible for me to stay?" Sakura seemed a little tense at the moment.

"Let me ask." Hinata said.

"Dad, can Sakura stay hear for the night because of tomorrow's mission." Hinata yelled in the intercom.

"Yeah, as long as you don't stay up late again." Said Hinata's dad with some intensity.

"Ok… you can stay, Sakura," Hinata said with a sensitive and calming serenity.

"I'll be right over." Sakura said in a rush and hung up.

"Sorry, Naruto, for making you wait for a while. It was Sakura." Hinata said hoping for an answer.

There was no reply.

"Naruto. Naruto!" Hinata got the feeling, he hung up.

'I better call him back.' Hinata said to herself.

'**YOU BETTER, YOU BAKA!**' Inner Hinata said.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Naruto picked up the phone in his apartment.

"Naruto?" Hinata said through the phone.

"Yeah? Did you hang up on me early?" Naruto wondered.

"No, Naruto, but I have one question." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I have one question, too." Naruto said with a sad face, but hidden in a happy voice.

"You go first." Hinata whispered.

"Well… Sakura and me broke up today and I'm wondering if you would meet me for ramen at the ramen shop?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to ask you out anyway. I'll call you back when Sakura gets here. Ok?" Hinata said.

"Ok. Bye." Naruto said.

"See you later." Hinata said, hearing the doorbell ring.

Hinata walked to the door and opened it. It was Sakura. She seemed a little heartbroken.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Hinata was getting worried.

"Naruto broke up with me." Sakura started to cry.

"Well, I don't want to make you even sadder, but I'm going on a date with Naruto. You can come with me, I'm sure he will bring a friend, I'll ask him." Hinata said.

"Yeah, can you ask for me, I don't feel like talking to him." Sakura looked away.

Hinata walked to the phone and dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey, Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Can you bring a friend for Sakura?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah. See you there at eight o'clock." Naruto hung up and called Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara. You're in town, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Why?" Gaara seemed a bit puzzled.

"Well… Sakura needs a date because me and Hinata are going on a date and Sakura is at her house, and it wouldn't be fair." Naruto said.

"Fine, but you are paying." Gaara said.

"Ok… Meet us there at eight o'clock." Naruto said.

"Fine."

Hinata heard the phone ring again and picked it up.

"Hinata, I got Sakura a date .Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, see you there." Hinata said.

Hinata and Sakura got ready and left. Hinata was wearing the blue kimono with a star border and stars surrounding the fabric. Her mother bought for her before she died. Sakura was wearing pink kimono lined embroidered with sakura blossoms. They walked down to the ramen shop. Hinata noticed Naruto and walked up to him. She noticed the ramen shop was remodel for a while. Sakura walked up to Naruto and asked, "Naruto, where is my date."

"Right here." Naruto pointed to Gaara.

"Where is he? All I see is Gaara." Sakura pointed out.

"Gaara is your date." Naruto said.

"Oh. Sorry, Gaara." Sakura whispered and walked up to Gaara as he took her by the arm. They took their seat in a booth. As they talked some how, Gaara mentioned that he was the Kazekage.

"What!" They all screamed, except for Gaara, at the same time. Hinata and Sakura pasted out from the news because of the mission and they didn't know how long it was going to last!


	3. Let Me Help You

A/N: Another chapter. Review please!!

Chapter 3: Why is this happening?? WHY?!

Hinata and Sakura, after the dinner, walked home and packed all their things, they'll need for the trip (Well, Sakura was packed up already). They both got ready for some dessert since the guys didn't get any dessert for them.

"How is Gaara, the Kazekage?" Sakura sort of flipped out from the news.

"Well, he has gotten a new out look on life since Naruto whooped his butt in that battle, Sasuke wanted to fight him in." Hinata walked over to the sink and washed her hands before she sat down to eat her ice cream. Sakura was still in shock of the news.

"Let's just hope he won't kill us, right?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura sighed in hope of it to and explained the fight after Hinata's with Neji.

"So, Gaara almost killed Rock Lee!" Hinata screamed and was in a bit of shock. Sakura sighed out a yeah.

"He just wouldn't give up and almost got himself killed. At the end, he wasn't even conscious, only standing by the mere will power, he has." Sakura felt really bad after that fight.

"Well, I never knew that. It's kind of sad if you know what I mean." Hinata said as they both pushed away the bowls from their dessert. Sakura got a major brain freeze and Hinata almost got sick for how much ice cream they ate. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sand was noticeably seen out the window which means one word. Gaara. Hinata opened the door and as Gaara says "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Hinata said quietly. They walk out the door, on the road, out of the village, and into the dirt path through the forest.

"Three day trip, huh." Sakura says in a quiet/sneaky way. Hinata sighs since this is the first mission since Naruto was pasted out from the "Rescue Gaara" mission. She really misses the old days at the academy, and wishes every day upon a shining star that she will be able to visit those days again… maybe soon than she thinks she can.

"You know what?" Hinata says in a partly long sigh.

"What?" Sakura responds to that particular question.

"I really miss the old days at the academy. I don't know why I just do. I always wonder that particular question and admire the thing farthest from it." Hinata said in that short speaking round with a sigh at the end of the entire thing staring, just completely transfixed on the moon and stars.

"What's the farthest thing from the academy?" Sakura was a little confused at the very second with the whole "farthest from it" part.

"Well… it's been about three years since we been at the academy and I miss the people, our classmates, Iruka-sensei, and most of all a certain someone from that very team you were in. I don't know why. I just miss it so. Maybe because I been at home too much and had enough time to think. The whole thinking thing made my brain become a gigantic fog and the mission should clear it up." Hinata was getting bit tired. So all of them stopped, set up a camp and went to sleep. Of course, Gaara couldn't fall asleep of the Shukaku would eat way the emotionless personality he has now.

_Flashback_

_"Monster! Monster! Stay away from my child," yelled a woman from afar. She seemed like she didn't want Gaara to play with anyone._

"_What's wrong with me? What did I do?" confused Gaara screamed out among them._

_'Why do they do this to me? I never did anything to them. Why?'_

_Flashback over_

Gaara just laid there on the ground a bit petrified from thinking of his past. He never felt love before… he never understood why the people of his village treated him like how he was. Trying not to remember his past, he got up and ran as fast as he could and as far as he could hoping no one will find him. Unluckily, Hinata was listening and followed him.

"Gaara?" Hinata wondered why he was trying to run away.

"What?" Gaara said with his emotionless face like ever.

"Why were you running from camp?" Hinata was a bit worried since he was going to run away.

A/N: Well, the end of this chapter. Sorry, it's wasn't that long, but I'm coming into a major writer's block (especially in school.((That sucks even more))). Review!!


	4. Sleep walking?

A/N: Hey! Sorry about adding the same chapter. That was a mistake…  I love my smileys.

Disclaimer: Sorry… I forgot… I don't own Naruto! (But I do own this computer! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!)

We Are Different

By: sorankairi4eva94

"I'm sorry for running from camp. It's just… I wish my past was different from what it was." Gaara said with a turn of the head.

"I understand what you mea-" Hinata was cut off by Gaara.

"How could you understand? At least, you had a family caring for you." Gaara said yelling more of screaming.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Hinata whispered.

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other. Looking at each other, he grabbed her hand and walked slowly back to camp.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked making sure she was awake. Of course, there was no answer. Sweeping her off her feet, her seeming dead, Gaara carried her back to camp. Hinata awoke back at the camp thinking what happened. It was the middle of the night about 3 A.M. Seeing Gaara wake in his sleeping bag, she crawled over to him.

"Gaara? Are you ok?" Hinata asked without hesitation.

"Nothing… can you talk to me for a little bit?" Gaara asked while poking his fingers.

"Sure. I don't mind," Hinata said with a smile thinking with her inner self.

'**Darn right.**' The inner Hinata said in Hinata's head.

"What's up?" Hinata asked suspecting something is wrong.

"Nothing… it's just I've been so lonely in this world I need something or someone to talk to," Gaara said with a bit of a frown not knowing the rest of the team was awake already. Morning time and you know what that means… time for Temari's cooking. As soon as they heard Temari say, "Rise and shine… I made breakfast," they ran for the hills. As the girls ate breakfast, Sakura asked why Gaara was acting kind of weird last night. She also noticed that Gaara and Hinata look like they like each other.

"WHAT!!! I don't like Gaara… Why do you expect that?" Hinata trembled even though she knew she liked Gaara.

"Cuz I seen you lying next to Gaara last night when I woke up in the middle of the night." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Well, he ran from camp, I followed him. He said that he needs to get away from all the paper work. Plus, while walking back I remember I fell asleep before we came back. So, he must have carried me back to camp. How was I suppose to know? I fell asleep on the way back." Hinata said with a bit of a frown on her face.

A/N: I know you want chapters longer, but I'm running low on Ideas. So Help Me Out! Review!


	5. Attention

**Attention**

**I am discontinuing this fanfiction until furthur notice**

**Thank you,**

**Sorankairi4eva94**


End file.
